danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Castle Boss
Stats Castle |LP=5000 |AT=Ball: 3-4 ×12 Fire residue: 1-2 Two Arrow: 20-40 |AGI=Ball: 25 Two Arrow: 25 |ExpAGI=Ball: 84.29 Two Arrow: 27.32 |range=Ball: 200 Two Arrow: 40 |LV=20 |EXP=1000 |gold=1000 |strong=Freeze (Time -90%) |drops=Vampire's Card 1 ( ) ONIGIRI's Card 1 ( ) |species=Stickman (Stick Ranger species) Stickman |head=Skull (Stick Ranger head) Skull |attack= → |head colour=CBCBCB |body colour=996633 |movement=walking |note= }} with fire projectiles and the powerful red Two Arrow attack.]] About The Castle Boss is a large stickman with a very light grey head. It shoots 12 projectiles into the air when a character is within range. These projectiles leave a fire residue upon collision with either a character or the ground. Both the projectiles and fire residue inflict minimal damage. The boss will also drop red two-arrows when a character is within melee range. This boss can be described as a strong combination of the Red Skull Stickman (CG) and the White Boss Skull Stickman (CG), both found in the Castle Gate. This is the first mega boss in the game, as well as the first enemy in the game to have two different attacks. Trying to avoid getting too close to the boss is important, as its two-arrow attack can be very dangerous. It is easier to simply have one character attack. This way, the player can focus on avoiding the boss's projectiles. Fighting the boss is easier if the character is using a weapon with a long range, such as the Triple Shot. However, the fight will take longer because most long-range weapons deal relatively low damage compared to close-range weapons. Alternately, if the characters have a very good damage per second rate, they can simply be flung towards the boss and be allowed to attack it. However, this strategy is considered risky and might result in destroying the character in seconds due to fire and two-arrow attacks. A couple of Gladiators with Lightsaber 2s and at least 35 MAG would work well for this strategy. Also, a ranged character can be placed a little further from the boss to prevent him from dying and then can be used for the Hit and Run strategy if the other three characters are killed by the boss. A Sniper with a Poison Arrow 1 or a Double Poison 2 and enough MAG is highly recommended for this strategy due to the constant LP drain. A team with two Boxers, both equipped with either Needle Glove 2s or Spark Glove 2s with 14 DEX and about 25 MAG, should pool down the boss's LP rapidly. An Ice type weapon can easily help with melee characters, as the attacks will be slowed down enough to let the melees attack it without problems. A Gunner with a Grenade 2 or a Bazooka 2 will also take off a high amount of LP from the boss. It is highly recommended to grind this boss for its ONIGIRI's Card, as it will greatly help much later into the game when a fight becomes too rough to continue on. Category:Stick Ranger enemies